Another Chance in Society
by metalliccobalt
Summary: Deidara is an outcast because many despised him for looking so feminine, calling explosions art, having a speech impediment and more. Yet he'd show that they were all wrong as the world falls in a zombie apocalypse. Trying to survive in a collapsed society with a ragtag group of survivors and meeting obstacles along the way, this could be another chance for him. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 - Run

**AN: First fanfiction . Like ever. So please bear with me with a very unsteady plot, grammar mistakes, and maybe some OOC's :D I decided to write about a zombie apocalypse because who wouldn't want to see their favorite Akatsuki characters bash some dead heads? And Warm Bodies (amazing movie and book), The Walking Dead, and all the ''Zombie Apocalypse" shizz inspired me to write this.**

**Rated T because of Hidan's colorful language and the blood. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Run**

'_Oh my gosh. Run, run, run, run, run, run'. _That was the only thing racing through his mind as the wind whipped around his face.

The long blond haired male ran through the streets weaving through dead bodies and body pieces, cars, and debris trying to outrun the massive hoard of zombies chasing him.

These aren't your regular Hollywood zombies, the ones that shamble throughout the streets and try to chase down any living thing; these are like the smarter versions but they're still kind of stupid and slow. You could outrun them because they travel at human walking speed but they are pretty damn smart because they know that they should stay quiet when sneaking up on their food. But with the current obesity rates these days, it's like free McDonald's everywhere for the zombies. (AN: So McDonald = bad for u)

His backpack was thudding against his back as he tried to bash some zombies who were in his way with his titanium baseball bat.

The blonde wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but up ahead was a towering building. He knew himself that a skyscraper in a city was a deathtrap, because you don't know how many crazy survivors or zombies are in it. But screw it for now; the teen had a mob of walkers hot on his trail.

Flinging the massive glass doors open and sprinting inside, he barricaded the doors with a nearby expensive looking couch and some other expensive looking furniture.

The lobby was deserted. '_For now' _the blond pessimistically thought.

It seemed like everywhere he went, no matter how safe it looked, there was always going to be some stupid zombie that tried to claw his face off. That's how he learned to never let his guard down. Aside from his natural reflexes, he had managed to survive about a hundred surprise attacks from lurking zombies.

He started to walk across the lobby to the elevators with his bat until he saw the elevator doors open. Raising his bat, the blond was about to smash whatever was in it. But instead, in his face was a gun, well a glock to be exact, and he heard a click.

"Drop the bat"

The smooth deep voice belonged to a well statured man in a black tuxedo with an emblem.

'_That looks like the Uchiha Company logo, and the guy must be Itachi Uchiha, the rich CEO'_

"Okay okay, don't shoot me then, hm" the teen stuttered out.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself now? I mean, you just barged into my company headquarters and barricaded the entrance and exit" Itachi stated.

"I was just going to" and he rolled his eyes_. 'Gosh he has some nerves'_

"I'm Deidara, and I'm assuming that you're Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes and this is a friend of mine, Kisame Hoshigaki" He stepped forward out of the elevator and waved his hand towards a very tall man with blue hair and a blueish tint to his skin behind him. An oversized sword was strapped across his back.

'_Blue? He looks like a freaking shark' _

"Sup" Kisame had a large grin, showing off his _very_ pointy and sharp teeth. Now Deidara swears he must be some sort of shark.

"Are you a shark?" Deidara blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Kisame had a confused look in his eyes.

"You're blue. And your teeth, it's sharp, hm" Fear was slightly imminent in the blonde's eyes.

"I get a lot of comments about that, and one, I'm not a shark, two, it's not genetic, and three, I just wanted to look like this"

"So if you guys are done conversing about Kisame's looks, then can we please leave now?" Itachi look very annoyed.

Deidara looked into the elevator behind them as it closed.

"How does the elevator work? The city's been out of power since the start of the apocalypse, hm" He was puzzled, ever since zombies ran around amuck, the whole city didn't have any heating, power, or water running. I mean, who would work at the stations/factories/plants/where ever they control the things in a zombie apocalypse?

"The whole building runs on multiple generators" answered Itachi.

"Okay great, come on lets go" Kisame was getting pretty impatient.

"Go where?" Deidara was going to go up the elevator, but instead he found the CEO of the Uchiha Company and his odd blue friend coming down.

"Go find some sort of transportation and some supplies. Itachi and I are gonna go to Hawaii because I overheard that the government set up some sort of city sanctuary for uninfected survivors. We had a helicopter, but the pilot turned into a zombie" explained Kisame.

Not knowing where exactly Deidara was traveling to, he decided that he should join them.

"Umm, can I come with you guys? I really don't know where else I should go, and I'm pretty skilled in fighting, hm. And it's safer to travel in groups"

"He has a point, we should travel in groups" Itachi said.

"Fine, let's hurry up then, I don't want to stay around here any longer" Kisame was already pushing the furniture away from the doors.

Outside, the zombie mob that had been following Deidara had dispersed, but there still was a few lingering around.

"So where should we go now, hm?"

"Well we need some sort of transportation, so how about the CarMax across the street?" suggested Kisame.

"Hurry up and let's go then, hm"

The group ran off dodging multiple zombies, cars, and other things. Suddenly Deidara had tripped over a trashcan, which tumbled down the street. All heads, living and non-living, turned to his direction.

"Oh shit" was his only response.

Kisame and Itachi had unanimously said "Run". They all sprinted to the car dealership, and tumbled inside. In the building, there was nothing except for a few cars on display, display stands for brochures, desks, couches, and a few dead people. The pristine marble tiled floor had been slightly smeared with some blood, and the scent of rotting things drifted in the air.

"We should search around for some supplies, weapons, and maybe a car with gas" Itachi instructed.

"Well obviously, the cars outside for display doesn't have any gas or keys, but I know that usually there's few cars where people can drive to test it out", and Kisame started to look around, "but from looking at the dead bodies here, it seems like someone has already been here".

"Yes, you are right, someone_ is _here, alive and living, and I would like it if you strangers get out of my territory"

All heads turned to face a certain red head leaning on a wall with a metal pole swinging in his hands.

* * *

**BAM. Done with Chapter 1 c:**

**Ohoho. Who is this red head? I know, bad cliffhanger. =~=**

**Review? ;o; any kind whether it's constructive, flames (bring it. I got a bucket of water right here), raves etc.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The More the Merrier

**AN:** New chapter :D and I updated like. 2 weeks earlier than the original date of 3

I'm so sorry about the lack of action and progress along the story ;n; but i promise i'll try to speed things up and add fluff when absolutely needed

so bear with me through another short chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The More the Merrier**

"Territory? Dude, the whole country is collapsing, and you care about your territory? Hell, I don't see your name anywhere" Kisame retorted back.

"Fine then, will you all please step out of this building?"

"No thanks"

Before the stranger could speak again, Itachi decided to ask a few questions.

"Are you the only one here?"

"Yep"

"Why are you here?"

"To escape the zombies like any sensible human would do?"

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?"

Deidara was quietly observing the red head from a distance perching on top of a car on display. _'He looks like he's 18 or something, probably couldn't be older than 20' _

"How long were you here?"

"About a week"

The questions and answers were shot back and forth between the two, and Kisame was getting quite bored. So Deidara and Kisame decided to wander around outside looking for a vehicle. They both found black Hummer with the gas tank almost filled to the top.

"Damn, this baby could probably survive in this apocalypse running over zombies" Kisame looked pretty ecstatic but Deidara had also found a black Nissan Maxima with the gas tank filled half way.

"But wouldn't a fast car be better, hm? To outdrive the hordes?"

"Whatever, it's better than walking or running anyways. Now let's go find the keys"

Walking back inside, they decided to look in the offices.

They both looked in multiple desks, searching for keys to the cars. Pulling out drawers and folders, Kisame finally found some keys for both cars.

"Oh man. Kisame look at this, hm" Deidara said with disgust evident in his voice as he held up a Playboy magazine from a desk drawer.

Kisame let out a chuckle, "Looks like someone got bored on the job".

"Oh shutup, hm, let's get back to Itachi"

It looked like Sasori and Itachi had finished their "game" of 20 questions and were holding a few guns and two backpacks.

"Did you find a car Kisame?" Itachi questioned.

"Found two actually, both black, a Nissan Maxima and a Hummer. The gas tanks are pretty full"

"Sounds like great news, but now I should properly introduce you guys to Sasori Akasuna. He's been here for a week to escape the hospital, killed all the zombies here, and has a stash of firearms. And he's a doctor"

Now Deidara was staring at Sasori like he grew a third eye while the red head calmly observed Kisame and Deidara.

"Doctor? You look a little too young to be a doctor, hm"

"Kid, I'm 30" Sasori said with an arrogant smirk.

"What the fuck, you gotta be lying" Kisame's eyebrows were raised at his direction with disbelief.

"No he is really 30, seems like he has amazing genes." Itachi replied. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and faced down to stare at his morbid pale reflection on the white tiled floor. He really hasn't been the "youngest" looking person because of all the prominent stress marks on his face. And he's only 26! Of course he himself would have many things to stress about.

Being the CEO of his family company, he is known as a prodigy at a young age. His father had placed many expectations on him throughout his whole life as he graduated at the top of his class in Harvard. Such feats would be quite impossible at a young age, yet he had done them. But because of these high expectations, his younger brother Sasuke, looked up to him when he was younger but then jealousy stirred as they both got older. Itachi was the captain of almost every sports team, had multiple college scholarships and grants, and excelled in every class. Being in the shadows of a successful and praised sibling built up rage in Sasuke's heart.

But now Itachi is helplessly trying to rebuild his unstable relationship with his younger brother,

"Well we should all stop chatting now and plan what we should do next, hm. Anybody wanna go searching for their loved ones, family or friends?"

Deidara glanced at everyone's face but they all shook their heads signaling no.

"Then where should we all go, hm?"

Itachi had his hand in his coat pocket thinking before he finally suggested. "A friend of mine named Pein could probably help us. But he's a street gang leader, so tracking him down could be hard."

"Well it's better than nothing, hm. So off we go to find a street gang leader in the midst of a zombie apocalypse! That doesn't sound dangerous at all, hm"

"Shut up and let's go, brat" was all Sasori had to say.

* * *

And off the little group of four went, to track down a street gang leader with no exact location, in the middle of an apocalypse, driving in a Hummer and Nissan Maxima, with only six guns, a very limited amount of food, a few melee weapons, and the clothes on their backs. What could possibly go wrong?

They all drove in groups of two in each car. Itachi and Kisame in the Nissan Maxima, and Deidara and Sasori in the Hummer. Everyone had a driver's license but it's not like you would actually need it in an apocalypse.

It was quite awkward when Sasori and Deidara drove through the streets trying to stay on the road littered with dead bodies and debris. As Deidara was driving, he had tried to strike up a conversation multiple times but had failed after Sasori gave short monosyllabic answers such as "yes", "no" or even nothing and Sasori deemed him as a "very annoying brat". So the pair decided to drive in the quiet silence trailing behind Kisame and Itachi.

No zombie had tried to actually attack and chase the pairs but a few had tried to run after them. But of course they failed miserably as they flung out their rotting fingerless arms growling at the cars disappearing on the horizon.

The awkward silence was a little better between Kisame and Itachi as they were both good friends. The way they met was a strange way, as if fate decided to be lazy and randomly tie two strings of fate together. Kisame was studying marine biology, and Itachi was studying business and law at Harvard. It would seem weird as Harvard is considered to be mainly a law school, but Kisame had gotten lost and walked around the whole campus mindlessly. Then he ran into Itachi, who just brushed him off as a stranger that he would never see again. But in the end, Kisame had mistaken the dormitory room numbers, and had walked into Itachi's room which was unlocked. Unfortunately, Itachi was shirtless with only a towel (AN: SHIRTLESS ITACHI -nosebleed-) standing near a door (which seemed to be his bathroom), hair dripping wet signaling he had just taken a shower and Kisame had just walked in. The tension between them was very thick until Kisame just walked out like nothing happened, probably scarred for life. Itachi seemed to have it worse because who wouldn't freak out when a total stranger walks in your room while you're half naked?

Things did get better as they took a business class together, and Itachi was actually thankful that he had met Kisame, even if it was in a disturbing way, because he is a very reliable and friendly person, opposite of the stoic and serious Uchiha.

A few hours later, the group of four arrived in a slum/ghetto looking area of New York. Shambles and graffitied brick buildings with shattered windows dotted down the sides of the cracked gasoline soaked street. It looked uninhabitable as stray dogs and cats scurried around but a few surviving gangsters and druggies had set up warning signs and threats everywhere. And decapitated or limbless zombies alike were shuffling down the streets paying no heed to the group.

Itachi just stared around at his surroundings with no emotion in his dark slate gray eyes with tints of red.

"So. . .I guess we should start looking around"

"I guess we should, hm"

And everyone stared ahead at the zombies, the collapsed city buildings and the vast amount of space where one single person could be hiding.

* * *

**AN:** 3 reviews. Oh my globs.

Well I have found new hope and inspiration so I will continue to write more frequently and update too (Goal is to type at least three pages per chapter, and update every 1-3 weeks)

Thank you to those who took the time to review c': you truly made my day/night.

**Replies to Reviews**

**MysticSpeedForce** – Thank you so much for the feedback and suggestion c: I'll try to incorporate it into my story somehow

**kayra isis** – I love sasodei but the age difference I think is just way too much in this fanfic o-o Deidara's 19, Sasori-danna is 30. (mindfahk) But I'll add some fluff Cx

**SeCreT YaOi AdMIreR** - :D no one can live without hot sexy Akatsuki guys3 and I shall try to make your wishful thinking come true. If I can. Because. I'm not a genie. 3:

_Reviews? Opiniones? Avis? Bewertungen? Recensioner? Comentários?_

xD Had to use google translate. Sorry if it's not right :c


	3. Chapter 3 - New Strangers

**AN: So I was just sitting at my desk at home, browsing the internet and with a nice cup of green tea. Then I decided to check on my story.**

**I nearly spittled all over my laptop when I saw all the reviews, follows and favorites.**

**So for being such kind readers/reviewers, here is Chapter 3 c: and some waffles ###**

**This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life. But I shall write even longer chapters in the future :D**

**I just realized that there's been a lot of random ''3'' after words. They're supposed to be hearts, the greater than sign and a 3. I tried to edit them but fanfiction . net is being a butt and won't let me express my love. so no hearts anymore :'C**

Oh and disclaimer :U

Me: I own Naruto! :D

Sasori: Nope, not today or ever biatch.

Me: okay :c Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**New Strangers**

**Itachi's POV**

All of us walked around for a while glimpsing at things. There were dead zombies on the ground, bullet casings, random trash and crashed cars. I guess we were oblivious to the zombies for some reason but sometimes Kisame had to cut a few who were in our path with his sword Samehada. After walking a few miles, we stopped in a giant intersection.

"We should split up in groups of two. Kisame and I will search the north and west side from here, and you and Sasori will search the south and east side. Stay within a four mile radius and return here by sunset. Try to find any useful things, sane survivors or supplies".

"What if we get eaten, attacked or lost, hm?" Deidara questioned.

Sasori shot him a look of annoyance as he turned away.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I highly doubt that as you have told me that you are skilled".

"Fine. . .Come on Sasori, let's go, hm". And the pair walked away down the street.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Kisame finally spoke.

"I worry about him sometimes you know. He seems distraught".

"It's fine, he's still just a teen".

Kisame shot an annoyed glance at me. "He's nineteen. I think that pretty damn close to twenty and twenty is twenty. Not twentyteen". Then he let out a loud huff of disagreement.

"You can fuss about him all you want, but having emotions is useless".

Yep. I am such a cold cruel hearted jerk. But really, it was useless trying to be happy. The world is always filled with despair but who said life was fair? (AN: dat sentence. It rhymes. lol)

"Uh. You did. Remember during Sasuke's high school graduation? You're such a hypocrite" he countered.

I was about to face palm myself but instead I just sighed really loud.

Then I grumbled under my breath. "I don't need to be reminded of my past actions".

"Have it your way, 'tachi". Kisame had a cheeky smile on his face.

I glared at him with my signature Uchiha glare that was known to paralyze people with fear but for some reason, it never works on Kisame.

"Come on, we shouldn't waste time"

Grabbing our backpacks, we began to walk up the north street.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

Sasori and I walked for about a mile passing destroyed buildings until we came to a drugstore on a corner.

A Rite-Aid was barricaded by a steel grate on the east block.

Using a crowbar from a nearby car, we managed to pry the gate open and the automated sliding doors.

Inside it was actually organized, habitable, and no signs of any zombies. Canned goods and boxes of food sat neatly in piles near the checkout area and two backpacks were slung over a shopping cart filled with weapons near the entrance.

Usually that would mean someone is here. Which is usually good or bad, depending on whom exactly. It could be a mentally deranged person who holed themselves up in here or a survival badass with a bunch of shit to shoot shit. I was hoping for the latter.

The whole store was dimly lit by the high glass windows at the top of the cinder block walls and a few solar lamps placed around the top of shelves. The shelves were completely bare as all of its merchandise has been stripped off. A few shopping carts were strategically placed to block the back door and boxes filled with unknown items dotted around the whole area. The pharmacy near the back was shut closed with a steel gate.

It took us a while as Sasori and I adjusted our eyesight to the dim lighting as we analyzed the whole drugstore. We cautiously took a few steps in armed with my baseball bat, Sasori's metal pole and our eyes peeled. After a few long minutes, which felt like hours, we heard no sound or the obvious moans of zombies.

"I think it's empty, hm" I finally said.

"Don't be so stupid brat, anything could be here", he snapped, "Don't assume that just because it _seems_ empty".

God. Seems like someone's in a bad mood today. I decided to ignore his comment.

"What climbed up your ass and died?" I demanded.

Sasori's answer was quite simple and clean yet offending.

"You".

"Thanks. . .I'm glad I died in your ass" I sarcastically quipped.

I have to admit, that sounded pretty disgusting. Inside I cringed at the thought.

Suddenly a box fell forward or rather shuffled on the ground in the aisle in front of us. Immediately we held our weapons close and stood next to each other staring at the area surrounding the box.

"Someone or something did that, a box can't shuffle forward straight on the ground," Sasori whispered very quietly. His lips were barely moving as he continued to survey the area. "Keep close to me, and follow my lead".

I was slightly scared and adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I had no idea why that box moved. A box. It may sound stupid but it could be dangerous.

"Okay. . ."

Sasori began to stalk his way towards another aisle opposite of the one we were in front very quietly without making any noise. He was like a cat, very stealthy.

Then he motioned for me to follow him, and I tried to walk just like him. Too bad I'm so clumsy.

Soon we reached the aisle next to the haunted box. Yes I dubbed it the "Haunted Box".

Sasori climbed up a few closed boxes to peer in the aisle containing the "Haunted Box".

His eyes were wide open with shock, fear and confusion. I also started climbing up the stack of boxes to see what he saw.

It was a living (or dead) thing, sliding around and opening a few boxes. It was wearing a black hoodie covering its head with red clouds outlined in white scattered all over it. It also was wearing slightly tattered bloody jeans and was armed with a M1A across its back. I was pretty damn sure it wasn't a zombie. I think.

I turned to Sasori who was deep in thought trying to analyze the moving thing. "What the hell is that, hm?".

"I'm pretty sure it's a survivor. Zombies don't carry around firearms. And did you look at its hand without a glove? It has a deep cut and blood is dripping. Definitely a human". Damn. Sasori is really smart. I feel pretty stupid.

I craned my neck to get a better look but my obnoxiously long hair kept falling in my eyes. So I shook my head a bit to move it.

Biggest mistake ever.

Falling off balance, I grabbed onto the nearest thing to me, Sasori's neck because he's shorter than me. And down we went in a giant mess and crash. It was pretty loud as a few boxes also fell on us. We were in a quite awkward position. My arms were wrapped around Sasori's neck and his left leg was in between mine as my right leg wrapped around his ankles. Oh gods why. Me and a thirty year old dude? Sorry to say, but I'm straight as a never ending line.

"AUGH. WHAT THE FU-" Then I clamped my mouth shut as Sasori glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. But we quickly got up in a flash and tried to see what the thing was going to do.

The "thing" was surprised by our commotion and suddenly stood up dropping a bottle of Dove deodorant. For women.

Okay. . .I think the thing is a woman.

In a second, the M1A was pointed at our faces. Great. I've been held at gunpoint twice now.

The "thing's" face was hidden by its oversized hood but from our angle, we could see a few stray short locks of carroty orange hair.

"Who are you?" the thing questioned, not dropping his gun from us. The voice was deep. I change my mind. It's a guy.

"Humans, just like you". Well I guess Sasori was going to answer all the questions now.

"How did you get in here?"

"Blondie broke through the gates with a crowbar".

Carrot Top, yep I named the guy Carrot Top because it's suitable for someone with fucking bright orange hair, faced me.

"You're gonna have to fix it".

"Fine whatever, hm".

Sasori had his arms crossed and grumbled."Are you ever going to show your face to us?"

"I was just going to". And the guy pulled down his hood.

He is a quite . . . interesting person.

He had spiky bright orange hair that stuck up everywhere and stopped short at his neck. This guy was the opposite of normal. His face was pierced in so many places. It must be a pain to take care of so many piercings. It was his eyes that caught my attention. The color was like lavender and lilac purple with dark purple rings layered around the pupil. My eyes are interesting too I guess, but common. Bright baby blue.

"My name is Pein, and I've been living here for a while actually," then he waved his arm at the boxes on the floor, "All the boxes were already like this when I first came here. I haven't had the time to actually see what was in the boxes".

His name is Pein? I don't know if that's just really ironic or funny.

"Cool story bro, but why the hell were you searching for deodorant for women?"

Pein sheepishly looked down in embarrassment.

"My girlfriend said that she smelled like shit and wanted me to go get some. . ."

Wow. Talk about being pussy whipped.

Sasori was just standing next to us staring at Pein. Then he looked at me.

"Deidara, could this be the Pein that Itachi wanted to find?"

Pein's head shot up as soon as Itachi's name was mentioned.

"Itachi? As in, Itachi Uchiha? He's a good friend of mine actually".

"Yay, hm! We found him!" I was pretty happy that we found him and we didn't even have to search the whole city.

"Come on, let's go tell Itachi"

Then Pein's head tilted a bit sideways with a confused look in his eyes. (AN: I bet he'd be so cute looking like that)

"Why were you guys looking for me?"

Sasori stopped midway. "He told us that you could help us".

Pein looked even more confused for a moment before his eyes lit up but then dulled.

"As in the apocalypse? Well I can't help you guys. The reason why I've been hiding out in here is because the whole gang scattered. Since the start of the apocalypse, there were a lot of rebellions against the leaders including me, people going against each other and murdering. Smaller gangs were created by individuals but everyone left in the end. Since I'm a leader, I had access to stuff and associates. It was survival of the fittest".

I was pretty shocked actually. Everything is in chaos.

I turned to face Sasori who was equally shocked as me.

"So what do we do now?. . ."

"I guess we should let Pein go with us to Itachi and see what happens next". Sasori looked around at the boxes in the store. "So would you like to travel with us? And can we take some supplies?"

With his hand on his mouth in a thinking manner, he was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I don't mind actually, it'd be nice to have some company and take them all, there's no use to waste them. And I'll only go if Konan, my girlfriend, comes with me".

"Deal"

I picked up my baseball bat and walked a few steps forward with a cocky grin on my face.

"Now let's go see Konan,hm. The girl who had managed to pussy whip Pein, a freaking street gang leader".

Pein just face palmed himself and sighed.

"We stayed in the pharmacy area at the back, it's quite nice actually," he began to walk towards the back of the store and motioned for us to follow, "Come on".

Pein opened a metal door on the side of the steel gate of the pharmacy.

Inside, all the shelves were cleaned off of random prescription medicines and other drugs. Take its places were bottles of water, food, a portable gas stove, toiletries, a few stacks of clothes, and weapons of all kind.

Two chairs were set out in front of a small folding table. In one of the chairs was a person with short cobalt blue hair and a white origami rose in its hair.

Pein walked forward and dropped his hoodie onto the chair next to the blue haired person.

"Konan, I found other survivors that seems to be friends with my friend, Itachi Uchiha".

Konan stood up and turned around. She was pretty much just like Pein. I think I can see why they're dating.

She had a facial piercing, bright blue colored hair and amber eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet new people after being in isolation for two weeks with only this guy," she pointed with a white painted nail towards Pein," for company".

I tried to hold my laughter in. This was the girl who pussy whipped Pein? I thought she would be more . . .scary.

Sasori stared at me. "What's wrong with your face? You look like you're constipated".

"It's nothing, so when are we going back to Itachi? We have about an hour left now, hm".

"We can leave after we gather up some supplies" Pein suggested.

Konan started putting some of her clothes into a large blue duffel bag. "Grab whatever you guys need; I'll pack up my own stuff"

I looked over a few bottles of weird named drugs and medicines. A lot of them were antidepressants, anxiety and hallucinations. I remember having those problems too. It was sad enough that I was once a depressed pathetic thing who had no will to live.

I looked back into my memories, back in high school. I had just gotten out of high school a year ago and graduated. Art is my passion; it allowed me to express myself freely because real art only lasts a moment. I was going to attend an art college but my parent couldn't afford it. So I worked as a freelance artist or sculptor sometimes or a clerk in art stores. Throughout my life, people were everywhere, bullying and judging me. I knew that I wasn't normal. I just wasn't.

If I keep relapsing into my memories like that again, I'd probably have to be on medications again which I hate. And it's harder to find them now since we're all in the middle of a fucking apocalypse where the dead comes back to life and eats humans.

I grabbed some bottles of the pills and shoved it into my bag. Everyone else was grabbing some canned goods, toiletries and miscellaneous items. Then we all moved on to grab some arsenal. All of it was laid out on a table neatly in order with a few rags and oil nearby. Pein and Konan had an impressive stash. There was a lot of variety such as glocks, rifles, small grenades, smoke bombs, knives, bows, and more.

My eyes lit up when I saw the grenades. I always had a thing for items that explode. I grabbed all eighteen of them and stuffed them in my bag.

By the time I finished packing up, everyone was done too. We all walked outside and stared at the sun which was about to set.

Sasori decided to lead all of us since he was a better leader than me and had actually memorized the way.

"We better hurry if we want to make it on time. It's gonna be a long walk"

And we all walked back towards the square to meet up with Itachi and Kisame, replan and find a way to survive.

* * *

**AN: I actually like how my fanfiction is flowing C: I wish I could include Hidan ASAP because he's my favorite**

**So anyways, please review and leave suggestions if you would like too :)**

**I'm actually going to be busy these weeks since finals are coming up and school's almost over! Once summer vacation starts, I'll be writing like 24/7. So don't expect an update soon :/**

**Replies to Reviews**

**LadyMartel4000 - **Augh, I thought so too :/ but I'm just really excited for other members of the Akatsuki3 I'll try to slow things down since we got more than half of them in the story now

**moonloonstar** - Us Hidan fangirls must stick together :D and we must sacrifice any opposers to Jashin-sama. ^~^ yep.

**SeCreT YaOi AdMIreR** - I love how you review :D and yep, Pein is found Cx

**MysticSpeedForce** - Everyone envies Sasori. He's a puppet. duh. Who would want to look young forever? I would. x3 Pein is freaking awesome indeed.

**kayra isis** - O.O you have an interesting friend, hope that everything had went well for her. everyone seems to love Pein the Gangster. definitely sexy.


	4. Chapter 4 - Back to the Beginning

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ABOUT 2 ½ MONTHS. **

I had no access to a computer/laptop because my younger sister jumped on mine. Yes, jumped because I keep my laptop under my pillow. So it physically broke in half. Then my parents wouldn't buy me a new one since they said it was my "responsibility" and made me buy my own. I had to save up money for two months just to buy a HP Pavilion. And then I had to retype three entire chapters. But I'm back now lol :)

**Disclaimer**

Me: Naruto-kun~ Sasuke-kun~ Itachi-kun~ Hidan-kun~

Kishimoto: No. Stay away from them. I own Naruto.

Me: okay.. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Back to the Beginning**

**Itachi POV**

We didn't exactly find a lot of helpful things but had rather instead killed zombified people who had firearms on their physical being. Not many supplies were found when Kisame and I had tried to scavenge at abandoned stores and residential buildings. It seemed like everything was already stolen by other survivors.

Society was slowly dwindling into a fragment of nothing as our former modern lives were disappearing.

It took a while for us walk back to the intersection but no one was there yet. The sun was starting to sink into the horizon as a giant flaming ball of fire spreading vibrant colors across the sky. Kisame began to worry when Sasori and Deidara hadn't arrived yet after the sun had set.

He leaned across on one of the cars.

"Where are they? Did they get ambushed?"

"I truly do not know. We should stay here since it's getting dark. It'll be too dangerous to search for them now"

But even I started worry as time ticked by and the daylight was disappearing.

The moment I finished my sentence, four dark shadowy human figures was approaching on the horizon.

Kisame walked forward a bit and squinted to see what they were.

"Oh crap. It's zombies I think"

I gave him a questioning look and went to go see for myself by climbing on top of the Hummer. The figures had intact limbs and didn't seem to walk with any disabilities. One of them had a high ponytail that only Deidara could sport. They could be Sasori and Deidara or maybe other survivors.

Behind the unknown figures were a small group of four to five zombies. Definitely zombies since three of them had missing limbs and were shambling behind the foremost group very slowly.

My eyes widened as the could-be Sasori and Deidara didn't realize that they were being followed by those walking corpses.

I hopped down from the Hummer and grabbed a rifle.

"Kisame those walking things out on the horizon are probably Deidara and Sasori but behind them are zombies. We must go help them since it looks like a large group"

His eyes widened at the word of Deidara and Sasori.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go kill some walkers then"

We ran towards the human silhouettes and turned out that they were actually Sasori, Deidara and my old friend Pein.

Pein's eyes lit up as he saw me and walked towards me. But when he came close, I stopped him and turned him around.

"Look" was all I said.

Everyone else was watching us the whole time and soon their eyes followed where Pein's and Itachi's were.

"How did I not hear that coming. . ." Sasori muttered with wide eyes.

The group of five decaying walkers was gradually advancing upon our own little group as they groaned and tried to reach for us.

Deidara was the first one to react and grab his weapon as he pointed it at a zombie's head.

"Shut up and just kill them, hm"

"Only three of us currently have usable weapons" I said when I looked over at Pein, Sasori and the blue haired female to see that they were empty handed.

"Five against three. That totally sounds fair" Kisame said as he held his sword.

The zombies were slowly approaching as we backed away.

"Sasori, go take Pein and his friend back to our spot and wait there for us" I instructed.

He nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

"Do we have a plan?" asked Kisame.

"Nope, just kill them all, hm" Deidara said. "Oh and don't get bitten"

He aimed and shot at two walkers when they came stumbling forward and then they collapsed to the ground.

The sound of bullets being fired and slick metal slicing though flesh reverberated throughout the street.

I shot down the one in front of me as it tried to grab me. It was a female zombie, probably no more than sixteen. She had a red brand shirt on and had a simple ponytail with strands of hair sticking out and falling out. I think that she'd actually look like a female version Sasuke if half of her face wasn't rotting.

You could truly never know who they actually were or if they had a life. Once you become a zombie, no morals existed.

I turned to see how Deidara and Kisame were doing. It seemed like we have killed every single one.

"You done now?" Kisame asked.

I nodded and saw that they both have finished them off. Kisame had ended up slicing the bodies into three pieces, the head, torso and legs. Deidara blew off parts of the head and the rotting fleshy discolored brain was shown. The whole scene was pretty gruesome.

"Let's go now and – holy shit! Look behind you!"

Deidara pointed behind Kisame who quickly spun around to see the upper body of a re-reanimated dead human crawling and grabbing onto his leg. He reached for his sword again and the sliced the hands off. The decapitated limbs were still writhing until Kisame stomped on the head.

"I thought I killed you already! So damn stubborn"

I stood there, motionless and watched the whole scene in front of me.

"We should head back now; I'm concerned that the commotion could attract more zombies and daylight is slowly disappearing, making it more dangerous right now" I said.

"Okay now let's actually go, hm. . ." Deidara said with an uneasy voice.

We walked to the intersection where Sasori, Pein and his friend (whose name I found out later was Konan) was waiting for us. They were sitting on the ground with water bottles and dried fruit. Sasori was the first to notice us as we trudged to them.

"You're back, was anyone injured?" Sasori questioned with concern as he got up.

"Why would you say that? Did you actually want us to be bitten?" Deidara said annoyed and stomped towards him.

"Hell no, I was just worried about the safety of our group" he shot back.

"Both of you, shut up" Kisame said as he held the two of them back.

"Yes, we shouldn't be fighting with each other. We need to focus on more important things right now. Where should we stay for the night?" Pein mentioned.

I pulled out a map from the inside of my jacket and spread it out on the ground. Everyone else had gathered around it.

"We're not that far from a forest but Central Park is about two miles away but I am sure that it is extremely populated with zombies. The nearest dense forest or camping ground is about ten miles away"

I circled a small patch of green on the map with my finger.

"I think the forest might be better, not a lot of people will even consider camping in an apocalypse" Pein suggested.

"Great. We're going camping in a zombie apocalypse. I hope it's not a forest filled with the dead, hm" Deidara sarcastically commented.

"Shut up, it's better than staying in a city" Sasori said.

I cringed mentally. This is probably not going to be good.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you so much for reading! I'm gonna try to update at least once every 1-2 weeks from now on since it's summer break!

**Reply to Reviews.**

**LadyMartel4000**

Hidan will be coming soon in a few chapters ;) and yes Sasuke with everyone else such as Naruto, Sakura, etc will also make an appearance :)

**LessThanThreeAkatsuki **

Glad to know that you love my story xD I don't mind any fluff when people request or hate it. It's actually kinda awkward for me to write fluff

**redsilver71**

thank you so much :)

**SeCreT YaOi AdMIreR **

Everyone's past will be revealed and confronted. I already wrote bits of future moments where they all meet up and chaos will ensue x) Tobi the Orange Lolipop. He will become a nuisance for Deidara

**LeafANBU2460**

I will consider your suggestion of adding Tobi as Deidara's friend although I might tweak his past a bit. But I do love the split personality bit :D

**Akatsuki's Bitch**

The Walking Dead is freaking amazing even if it has made me paranoid about zombies. And thank you for that compliment but I do think that there are a lot more Akatsuki/Zombie Apocalypse stories out on the internet so try reading those too :) Hidan will show up soon since I freaking love him and this story was basically made for him. (main character is Deidara but...xP)


	5. Chapter 5 - Bad Ideas

**Chapter 5**

**Bad Ideas**

**ON HIATUS SINCE 8/13/13 **

**School has been so much for me right now _ First things first!**

* * *

"Why are we even here. . .This is so stupid"

A silver haired man with dark magenta/purple irises shuffled around the forest floor kicking around random rocks and pebbles. He was wearing a dirtied gray t-shirt with a black jacket and ripped blue jeans. Apparently at the moment he had no shoes on but a pair of wet brown boots was hanging off a branch of a tree.

"It's better than being trapped in a city with thousands of zombies who want to eat you alive"

Another man in a dark green hoodie was hunched over the trunk of a black Ferrari. He was tossing random items onto the ground near him.

"But why here? Of all the fucking places in the world, you decided to choose a damn forest? Man this is so lame"

"You can leave if you want, but if you get in trouble then I'm not coming to save your sorry ass"

"Fineeee. . ." The silver haired man said with defeat and sat down on the damp dirt. He began to play with the dirt by tracing triangles with a broken stick.

"I'm so bored, entertain me, peasant" He drawled on while looking at the other man with a bored expression.

A small bag as thrown at his head by the man in the hoodie from the car.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed as he picked up the bag looking angry.

"Count how many clips of bullets we have, and make yourself useful Hidan"

He then stuck his middle finger at the other man.

The only reaction from him was an apathetic look and "You are so immature sometimes".

Hidan poured everything out of the bag and began grouping the bullets. It was silent for a while except for the occasional sounds of wildlife as both of them were busy doing something.

"Sixty nine. We have sixty nine clips, Kakazu"

Hidan looked up sheepishly when he stared at him in disapproval.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yup, how fuckin' ironic. My favorite number"

He then gave the bag back to Kakazu who began putting all the items back in the car. Dusk was slowly creeping in and time passed while both of them were busy organizing all their belongings.

It's now dark but there was no light since neither of them wanted to risk attracting zombies. So both of them sat in the car in complete darkness except for the silver moon light that shined down.

Hidan was getting sleepy since he would let out a yawn now and then but Kakazu was sitting straight faced as ever with no intentions of letting his guard down.

"We're going to the city tomorrow, to check on how bad things are and we need to restock some things" said Kakazu.

"Eh? Go back to the city? You hypocritical jackass, you said we _shouldn't_ go into the city" he huffed.

"Well we need supplies" he retorted.

"Whatever, g'night motherfucker" and then Hidan turned in his seat and pulled his jacket over his head.

Kakazu looked down at him with annoyance and muttered "Tsk, good night".

Dawn came and both of them woke up as sunlight streamed through the treetop. Kakazu refilled the gas tank and then drove on to the highway.

The left lanes were a complete mess as people tried to leave the city. There were car pile ups, debris/belongings strewn across the roads, and of course, human bodies, alive and dead. The zombies didn't pay attention to the two of them as they speeded by, it seemed like the dead were more intent on trying to eat some recently deceased humans. Everywhere you look, it was like hell.

The city wasn't that far and they finally made it in a few minutes. There were walkers everywhere loitered on the streets. Kakazu parked the Ferrari in front of a towering residential building and got two guns, a crowbar, a hammer and large duffle bag.

"Come on Hidan, we're going" Kakazu yelled.

"Oi shut up, you're gonna attract the zombies here with your loudass yelling" He groggily stumbled out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Well you're being an idiot," and then threw the hammer and a gun at Hidan "Let's go"

Both of them slowly climbed up the many stairs of the building and occasionally stopped to check if there were any zombies. It looked like a retirement building since a lot of the zombies there were old people, and the sign outside supposedly says "Sparrow Haven Retirement Home" but it is covered in graffiti.

Kakazu would enter rooms that were already opened and they would both take anything that was useful. A few elderly zombie would come and try to attack them but it was easy to kill them. One grandpa zombie did try to attack Hidan from behind as he ransacked a kitchen for food. Luckily he turned around in time just to strike a blow to his forehead.

"You're wayyy past your expiration date, uff" he muttered.

After looting almost every room, they both made it to the roof.

Both of them had found a variety of items such as canned food, ammunition, survival gear, and medical supplies. None of them knew exactly elderly people had AK47's, katanas, full automated rifles, chainsaws, a flamethrower and a bunch of other large arsenal. Better be safe than sorry.

Hidan and Kakazu were perched on top of a building where they could see everything down below. From their view, they had about a three mile radius of sight. Not a lot of things were going on the streets and there weren't a lot of zombies either. The city would have been beautiful if half of it wasn't destroyed by vandalism and fires. When they looked farther out on the streets, tiny slow moving specks were scattered everywhere. Out on the horizon, the sunset began to dull.

"Look over there" Kakazu pointed over to a large intersection.

"Where?" Hidan craned his neck to where his finger was pointing. "You mean where the cars are?"

"Yes, there's people there, living survivors, probably about six"

"Well they're dumb fucks for being on the ground; the zombies can get to them any moment"

"Whatever, come one lets go now, we got a bunch of stuff anyways" Kakazu then turned around, picked up the large bulky duffle bag and began walking back down.

"Wait for me Kaku!" He began hurriedly running after him.

Climbing down twenty five flights of stairs have taken a toll on Hidan as he was panting like crazy when they got to the bottom.

"Agh, that was so freaking tiring, why didn't we take the elevator?"

"The power's out you dumbass"

"You could have carried me" whined Hidan

"Shut up, I'm not gay" he exasperated.

The two bickered as they drove down the highway until night came. Neither of them didn't know where exactly to go so they pulled over near an empty lane to rest for the night. Hidan had offered to keep watch and Kakazu finally fell asleep to the sound of burning fires and nightlife.

**Kakazu POV**

"Come on Kaku, we can't just stay here forever like a bunch of fucking sitting pigeons"

Ugh, that stupid nickname he had for me. Kaku. I think it's retarded. Like him.

"Yes we can, it's dangerous out there, we don't know how many there are"

"So? I don't give a shit. It'll be so fucking fun! Slicing, stabbing and shooting already dead 'people' and not going to jail. It's a once in a life time opportunity." Hidan looked thrilled as a maniacal grin appeared.

Once in a life time? Who knows when the apocalypse will end? I don't think it'll end in our life time. If we survive.

"Stupid asshole" I muttered to myself.

We started walking toward Hidan's Ferrari with a bag filled with a few necessities from our trip to the city. Hidan's head whipped around to face me and he had a childish frown across his face.

"Hey! I fucking heard that you shitwad!"

"Whatever, come on, we're wasting time here if we keep fighting"

I threw a continuous line of cans of food at Hidan but he couldn't catch them all. The metal cans soon rolled everywhere across the concrete with a clang.

"Stupid cans. . ."

I mentally facepalmed myself, he is such an idiot sometimes.

As Hidan went to collect the cans, I set two sleeping bags on the ground and started a small fire. It took me a while because the whole area was damp with rain and I had to find a patch of dirt.

I don't know why people like the smell of rain. . .It smells like rotting damp shit. Rain doesn't smell fresh at all as others described it. Maybe it's because I don't care about nature or whatever. Probably right. Anyways, the rain wasn't making things better as it just made the stench of decomposing dead humans even worse. In the city, there were at least ten dead bodies on every street and block. Before the apocalypse got extremely severe and out of control, people would try to burn all the dead bodies and the smog from it was horrible. It would cover the sky and smell disgusting.

A small spark finally appeared and turned into a small flame on the damp ground. I started stacking some sticks on it until it became a nice orange fire but burned weakly. Then I grabbed a can of soup and poured it in a pot over the fire. Hidan finally came over with all the cans stacked neatly in a box.

"The stupid cans kept rolling everywhere ugh"

"You must really hate cans don't you?"

"Hell yes, I fucking hate them"

"Well shut up and have some soup"

Pulling the pot off the fire, I gave it to him with a spoon. He took it with a glare and sat down across from me. Using the spoon he absentmindedly stirred it for a while.

"Aw I hate mushroom soup, it looks like shit"

"It was the only one I had so take it or leave it"

Hidan pouted at me and then took tiny sips of the soup. I rolled my eyes at him.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke first.

"What are we gonna do now? Just stay here until someone rescues us or some other fucking highly unrealistic scenario?"

"We should stay here and scout the area around here for a while, and find a place to stay instead of out here in the open because your ideas are retarded like you"

"You're so mean to me you know?" Hidan frowned at me.

"It's because I love you"

"Really?" An ecstatic smile appeared on his face.

"No"

Well I guess I killed the mood there. How nice.

Hidan isn't really gay I think, and neither am I. I don't care about love anyways. Only for money and valuable things. He's a strange person but it's nice to talk to him even though he's annoying to me.

Hidan doesn't have a job because no one wanted to hire him. He has a nasty habit of cussing, and every time he opens his mouth to speak, usually seven out of ten words, it would be a "bad" word. Hidan always caused a ruckus/uproar with customers or screwed up everything.

But he doesn't need a job really. All he does all day is just lounge around playing video games or go around the city doing stupid shit.

He's a walking bag of money. Anyone could kidnap him and ask for a ransom from his rich parents. But no one dared to try.

Why?

Because the kid's a fucking sadomasochist. He has these bloody rituals to his "god" Jashin. Basically he'd cut, stab, and slash himself or others and he enjoys it. Last time when I asked about how the pain felt, his reply was, "It's fucking orgasmic", then his eyes rolled back into his head, and he passed out.

Quite disturbing if you ask.

His parents didn't dare to get him therapy because every therapist was scared of getting mauled by the sadistic man. One man did have the courage and balls to try to cure Hidan but in the end, he got scared off when Hidan began stalking him.

He's just one messed up kid, yet I still love him. And definitely not for his money.

We stayed out here in the open for a few days doing absolutely nothing. I was trying to come up with a plan and tried to contact some friends/acquaintances to group up with while Hidan wandered off on some random adventure. He did get hurt once after running away from a horde of walkers but didn't complain about the pain. That kid has either a really high pain tolerance or is a retard. I'm suggesting both.

After three days, I decided to just camp out in a park in a different city. I think it was some forest near the outskirts NYC.

Anyways, Hidan was pretty mad when we were going "camping" again. He said it was utterly boring and there was no "fun shit to do". I could possibly care less about his opinions. One thing for sure, he's a dumbass and there's no way that we're going to survive.

* * *

**AN**

**Yay Chapter 5 is done!**

**And thank you for those who reviewed :)**

**Any comments, suggestions, advice, flames?**


End file.
